In the end
by DarkCrimsonLight
Summary: What would you do if your mother gave birth to your new born baby sister , then a few minutes later your mother and father are both murdered ? Kikyou the oldest , sango the middle child , and kagome the new born are placed into an orpange and are adopted


A/n : Hey peoples, This is my first Chapter of my first storie on this name , so I hope you enjoy it . Inuyasha the gang is not mine to own , but one day in the near future I well own tell ! Muhahahaha... OK this chappie might be short to some people and im not going to make a second chappie until I have 5 reveiws , kk ? R&R , No flaming please , If you dont like it just go to different stories instead of telling me how bad this might be , kk?

A warm smiling face aproached the two young girls to hear the good news . " Its a girl sweeties , now just wait a few more minutes then you can come see her . " The father said . He gave a small kiss on both of their foreheads , then walked back to the room . One of the young girl's , kikyou, the oldest , looked up at the clock , then back at her young sibling ,sango . As kikyou looked back down at the floor there was a loud crash In their parents room . Kikyou and sango flew down the hallway not caring who they ran into . The nurse was right in front of them when they reached the door . One of the nurses grabed kikyous hand and walked down the hallway a little bit so sango couldn't hear . " I'm sorry to say ... But ... Your parents been murdered , someone climbed in through the window and stabed them both , But your new born baby sister .. Kagome is still alive..." The nurse said placing one of her hands on kikyous shoulder . Kikyou looked over at sango to see the woeful look in her eyes as sango looked deeply into the room as in disbelief that this is real .The police came within a few minutes the nurses took the dead parents bodys away , but one of the nurses found an braclet that looked like the mother tryed to place on kagome's hand ,the nurse handed it to sango . The policeman brought over kagome to the sadden girls . " Hey , you girls still have each other , right ? '' They both nodded lightly as Kikyou held kagome and sango placed the braclet on kagomes right hand . After an hour or so the police took the girls down to the first floor . People stared at the girls like it was there fault of their parents death . The front door opened as they walked to the police car to gather their belongings at their house . Sango tryed to cheer up herself and kagome . Kikyou just looked out the window with the chattering of rain . On the street there looked like a guy running from something and hiding something also . kikyou payed no attention to it though . The automobile came to a slow stop in front of their house . Sango's gaze swelled up with tears . The policeman slowly walked up to the door and unlocked it and looked around , then looked back at the girls in the car and noded for them to come in . Kikyou grabed kagome out of the car sit and in to the house . The policeman gentally took kagome out of kikyou's hand and told tell to grab their most valuables and clothes to take with them . Sango walked up the steps of the stairs on the right side of the house which led down a hallway with only a few doors . She slowly walked in and doved into her bed hoping to wake up from this horried dream . "Faith just wants it to be this way" , kikyou mumbled as she entered her room on the other side of the house . The girls seachered for their most valuables The girls walked back to the front of the house so the policeman would be able to take them to the orphange. Kagome sound asleep they walked up the cold and weary steps into their knew home. " Hi I'm Umi The owner of this place . " I'm going to guess this is the dead parents kids , right ? " she said kind of moodish . " yes ma But I wish you would treat them with more respect ." the policeman said in a bold voices . " I well dont worry ' Umi responded quickly .

A few years later the three girls were adopted into three different familys .

A/n : O.k how was that ? Dont worry the next chapter will be longer . Just reveiw no flaming please . Also pay atention to some of the stuff in this first chap .


End file.
